


You Belong To Me

by Bone_Zone



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Owen, Biting, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, alpha reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire keeps flirting with Owen even though she knows that you and him have been dating so you soon find out that Claire is planning on stopping by  in the morning,so you decide to show who is boss and just who Owen belongs too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong To Me

You were getting annoyed watching this, no annoyed was not the word you’d use to describe how you were feeling. It was more along the lines of extremely pissed off to a point where you wanted to toss her into the raptors cage. It was irritating so see this woman flirt and caress your boyfriend’s arm, from where you were standing you could see how uncomfortable he was feeling and he was just being nice to her. Shaking your head you turned your head away. Seeing her flirt with Owen was making you sick to your stomach.

Scoffing you continued to fume as you walked off towards where Blue was sticking her face through the bars. You three were by the cage that held his four Raptors. It was just you and Owen, enjoying your time together while watching Blue and the others until she came along.

It wasn’t the fact that she came here to see the raptors, nor was it her asking him how the training was. She came here to flirt with your boyfriend, she did it whenever she got the chance. First it hurt you because you knew of their past but after a lot of reassuring from the handsome raptor trainer it just irritated and pissed you off because you knew he couldn’t stand it. 

Claire knew you two were together, in fact he was the one who happily announced it. Barry was happy, Vic was just pissed [you suspected that he wanted to date you though it would never happen].

Though Claire, she just looked beyond livid but she quietly congratulated him and walked off. After that she continued to flirt with him, what made it worse was her sending you those stupid smirks as she touched his bicep, brushed his hair away or complimented him on something you did.

Gritting your teeth you’re turned to face Blue as she stared at you with her large eyes, you did not hold a bond like her and Owen, but she was protective of you due to her handler.

“Owen, I still can’t thank you enough.” Hearing Claire you placed your handed on Blues muzzle.

“Someone’s been growing muscle, can you show me how you train?” Gritting your teeth, your hand ran down Blue’s snout.

“Owen!” Holding back your growl other hand moved to under her chin, hearing her flirt with him you slowly smirked looking into the Raptors eyes.

“Looks like Mamma is going to show the Alpha who’s boss right girl” You smirked to yourself as you pulled away watching Blue snort in satisfaction. Holding your head up you placed an innocent smile on her face hearing Owen call out your name. Walking over to the man you noticed Claire was gone though he held a brooding look on his face.

“I’m sorry about that babe, I keep telling her but-” He was soon cut off by your lip’s pressing to his. Your fingers run up and down his neck knowing he liked it by the shiver, shaking your head your [h/c] nearly came out of its ponytail.

“I know Owen but how about we head back to your bungalow, I want to try something.” You said the last part quietly, but Owen just held a dopey smile on your face following you like a puppy back to his bike. Clearing his throat you then stepped aside, once he got on you slipped behind him letting your breasts press to his chest. You let your fingers slid down his chest only to let them rest on his hip.

“Uh Brooke do you think you can keep your hand’s above my waist, I mean it’s not I don’t like them there, I just” Owen’s cheeks were red he pushed the growing desire down, he couldn’t believe this small thing was making him hard. “I just don’t want to drive off the road.” He choked out feeling you grope him through his pants one last time before the rested snugly around his waist and he took off back to his bungalow.

Doing his best to concentrate on the road he tried to think what has gotten into you, you were never this frisky after Claire visited. You tended to be a little distant at first, he knew you liked your space so you could blow off steam, instead you were being flirty and grabby. Shaking his head he stopped his bike once he got to is little bungalow and helped you off the bike. Owen was going to question why you were being like this but seeing a predatory look in your eyes he remained quite.

“Bungalow now!” You stated though it was more like a command if anything, watching you noticed his jump and quickly made his way to the small hut. You didn’t think you could ever be pleased by that. “Good boy” you whispered slowly falling after him. Closing the door you sized him up then slowly stalked towards him. Owen stumbled back, onto the bed but swallowed the thick lump in his throat. Whatever made you angry he hoped to make a mental to thank the person because he’s never been this turned on judging by the tent in his pants.

Feeling the shiver go down his spine he let his fingers dig in the sheets, he could not take his eyes off of you. Smirking you did feel a sense of satisfaction go through you, seeing the one who dominated in sex looking helpless. Giving him a sultry look you slowly walked over to him, swaying your hips doing so.

Letting your fingers run down your stomach your fingers teasingly unbuttoned the shorts.You slowly slid them off your hips and kicked them off. Feeling his heated gaze you then slowly lifted your tank top off and over your head tossing it aside too.Now standing in nothing but your panties and bra you crawled on the bed, fingers brushing his inner thigh not touching his clothes erection.

Owen held back a whine, your hand was so close, but you pulled back, why did you pull back.He suddenly placed his hand on the curve of your hip but dropped when he heard a snap in his ear. Looking up his eyes went to your breasts; he didn’t even know when you got your bra off. Shaking out of his daze he saw that smirk on your face.

“Eye’s on me! I never said you couch touch” You purred pushing his hand away, then you let your fingers slowly unbutton his shirt, letting her teeth scrape and suck the parts of the skin that was exposed. Continuing, you let your tongue slid over his navel and nipped above his belt buckle. Sitting on his hips you let your soaked panties brush over his erection again though you let out a low moan on purpose seeing how it was affecting him.Sliding off of him Owen then looked up, sweat beading down his face.

“ Brooke. Pleas” He knew he was straining from his pants due to the dark spot that appeared. He couldn’t understand why he was getting so worked up when you were barely touching him. Wetting his lips, he sat on his elbows taking in your form as you kicked off the panties, leaning forward more to look at your smooth legs to your large and supple breast he jolted then heard that same snap of the fingers.

“What did I tell you! keep your eyes on me. Now stand up. Good boy, now take your pants off slowly, good you’re leaning. I think someone deserves a reward.”Watching you saw him stand erect, his face flushed as his cock glistened. Walking over to fell to your knees then wrapped your lips around the head as your fingers grasped the base lightly.

You felt his knees buckle and head a ‘shit’ from the Raptor trainer. Bobbing your head, you let your tongue swirl around the head, licking the pre-cum that formed at the tip. You looked up and saw something flash in his eyes then gasped feeling yourself get pulled up.

“Enough of this!, I’m going to show you who the real Alpha is” Owen growled as he through you gently onto the bed. Feeling your body bounce he then pressed his naked body against your, letting his hand run up your thigh, up your stomach and gently squeezed and rolled your nipple between his thumb as his tongue played with yours. Hearing your whimpers and gasps through your bruised lips Owen then sucked your neck thrusting hard into you.

Crying out you dug your nails down his back, leaving red marks as he roughly slammed into you. You could feel Owen grip and message your hips as your breasts bounced with each of this thrusts. Pulling your body up you then started to nip and suck at his neck leaving dark red marks that would be their his days. “Mine” you whispered in his ear. “You are mine and no one else’s.” Biting his jaw he let out a light growl then slowed his thrusts.

Pulling out of your pussy just enough to tease you Owen watched your body squirm.Smirking he pinned our arms above your head. “Who’s the Alpha?” He question though huffing you tried to push your hips down just to feel more. Though his large hand stopped them from moving, though he asked the question again but it was more demanding this tell. “ Who is the Alpha?”

“You! You are Owen, please!” You cried out now understanding how he was feeling when you were teasing him.

“Pleas what?” He smirked as his thumb rolled and pressed you clit lightly which made you let out a pitiful whine.

“Pleas Fuck me Alpha!” Nearly coming undone from the single thrust he quickened his pace feeling the urge come upon him too. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, not when he felt your walls clamp down on him. Not when you looked so needy baring you neck out just waiting to show who belonged to who.

Feeling him bite your neck you never thought pain would mix so good with pleasure, though riding out your second orgasm you suddenly heard a muffled fuck against your neck followed by your name as he finally cam, shooting deep within you coating your walls.

Panting deeply Owen struggled to keep his body up as he tried to regain feeling in his body, smiling he then rolled off of you then pulled you into his sweaty chest nuzzling you neck. “I love you Brooke.” He didn’t care what brought that primal side on but he would love to bring it out again, chuckling he could already feeling the pink hickeys forming on his neck,f ace and shoulders. Though looking down at your still panting form his thumb brushed the bruises forming on her hips and inner thigh.

“I’m sorry baby” You heard him mutter, shaking out of your bliss you gave him a smile then pulled him in for a soft kiss.

“Owen, don’t I enjoyed it. I love seeing that rough side of you and I love you too okay, I wasn’t very sweet myself” You pointed out by running your fingers down the scratch marks, seeing him suppress a shiver he grasped you hand then kissed it.

“Enough of that, I need to regain feeling in my body” Blinking Owen pushed out of the bed and slipped his boxers on. “And once I get something to eat, I’m starving and you wore me out” Humming he started to walk off. “You are in for a long night” he teased sending out a wink and stepped into the kitchen.

Seeing his form leave the small bedroom you couldn’t help but smirk, your body was littered with marks that would clearly be seen. Wrapping the sheets around your naked body you waited for Owen to return knowing that he was going to leave this bungalow with a lot more marks.

“Eat your heart out Claire”

The Next Day.

Hearing a loud knocking at the door was not something you were very happy for this morning, scowling you peered out his window seeing who would even be here at eight in the morning. “Oh hello” Seeing that it was the woman you couldn’t stand you carefully moved Owen’s arm from you waist and moved off of the bed. Looking around from something to wear, you smirked and slipped the garment on.

Walking over to the door clad only in the man’s shirt you opened the door as the sleeves started to slip down,you left a few buttons on down so the red marks on your chest showed. Clearing your throat you watched as the once confident woman’s face quickly turn into a sour and shocked look. Holding your head up high, you purposely bared you neck leaning on the door to show his little love bites.

“Can I help you?”Raising your brows, you kept that confident look on your face.

Stuttering Claire tried to catch herself as she smoothed out her white skirt, she came here hoping to flirt with him more and hoped to try something. “I..no.. I was hoping to speak to Owen but”

“Oh you want Owen, that won’t be a problem.” Ignoring the woman stuttering out an excuse that she could just tell him later, she knew it was to late since your form vanished and moments later Owen came around the corner yawning in one hand while the other fixed his messy hair,he was clad in a pair of board shorts he must of just thrown on. That wasn’t what shocked Claire, the thing that threw her off was the claw marks that littered his chest. The woman knew that he had a nice body and she was suddenly feeling more jealous then she already was.

Shaking out of her haze she suddenly looked up to see Owen wrap his arms around your hips drawing you flushed to his chest, his hand brushing your thigh and moved his shirt up exposing the bruise on your hip. “Hello? Earth to Claire, what did you need me more” Quickly regaining her composure, trying her best not to look affected as she did she came up with some lame excuse for the raptor’s and stalked off. After what she saw, the redhead knew not to mess with you.

Watching her leave Owen rolled his eyes closing the door, picking your form up you let out a squeal. “Well now that she will be leaving us alone, how about he take it slow” Giving you a sweet kiss he walked you to the room and pressed his lips to your ear whispering.

‘Mine’

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
